Snowballs
by AJigsaw
Summary: Aaaaah Winter, the season of Christmas, hot chocolate, cuddling in bed, and the occasional snowball in the eye.


A small one shot I wrote at four in the morning.

Kinda popped into my head after wondering if a demon celebrated Christmas, mostly because a demon is a demon, but would he just do it anyway for the hell of it?

The answer was no.

But I made this story anyway :D

* * *

Sir Mephisto Pheles was enjoying himself, spending his time strolling through the quiet halls of True Cross Academy. Most of the windows lining the halls were open, letting in the sunlight and the crisp, fresh morning winter air.

Although Mephisto enjoyed fall the most, winter was still a lovely time of the year, providing snowballs to be thrown across the lawn to hit an unsuspecting target. It was very funny to watch. Not as funny when the unsuspecting victim is you, and you shiver at the feeling of cold, slushy ice rolling down your neck.

Four more days till Christmas. Mephisto was used to hearing the Exwires talk about going home to their families, if they had any, and spending the holiday with them. Mephisto didn't celebrate it himself, being a demon and all, but he found himself enjoying giving gifts to random people out of sheer amusement.

Making his way outside, the dark haired demon took a long breath in, feeling the cold air fill his lungs. No one was out yet, too early in the morning for troublemakers like Shima or Rin. Or so he thought.

His boots crunched the snow as he made his way past the bare trees. Suddenly his demon ears picked up a whistling sound and he instinctively ducked. Mephisto saw a snowball wiz above his head and hit a frozen tree.

Hearing a couple of choice words, he stood again and turned towards the sound of the female voice, a smirk playing his features.

"I didn't think you would be up yet, darling." Mephisto said sarcastically to the empty white lawn.

"Merry Christmas!" The red head called happily from her hideout.

Slowly Shura Kirigakure came out from her hiding place behind a snow drift, molding another snowball.

"Wanna have a snowball fight?" She asked playfully, tossing the snowball up in the air.

"Sadly that task isn't high on my To Do list right now. Sorry Shura."

Shura jutted her bottom lip out, giving him the puppy pout she was so good at. "Oh come on Phisto! Just one?"

Mephisto smiled at the nickname, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Ahhhh, no."

He turned and started walking away, leaving a slightly peeved Shura behind.

Mephisto walked along, thankful to be out of a snowball fight for now. The sun was just starting to skim over the horizon, spreading light over the snow covered ground.

Suddenly another snowball was flung his way, this time hearing it too late to do anything about it. It swooshed over his head, knocking his top hat clean off.

Mephisto looked down at the snow covered hat, a look of calm horror spreading across his face in knowing that he would not be getting away from this fight. Slowly he knelt down, studying the snow, looking for a good mound to start a snowball with.

Shura snickered a ways behind him, imagining his face when his hat flew off.

"He is so-"

Just then a snowball hit her head, covering her flame colored hair with white snow (BOOM! HEADSHOT! 50+). She looked up, surprised, to see another snowball hit her on the shoulder. And another, and another.

"Hey! That's-"

Shura had no time to complain or argue when a flurry of neverending snowballs pummeled her. Shrieking, she jumped for cover, landing behind a snowbank.

"Damn you Mephisto." She murmured, getting to work making an army of snowballs. She heard his laugh flow warmly through the air, echoing off the buildings.

Once she had a good twenty made she peeked over the snowbank, looking for any signs of the sneaky demon. Seeing none, she grabbed three snowballs and slowly made her way out from behind her cover.

Shura looked around, sneaking quietly, trying to spot the raven haired man. Hearing a crunch, she wipped around to find Mephisto standing there, unarmed.

The red head smirked, holding up a snowball. "You foolish man, if this was a war you would be dead by now."

She launched it at him and watched as it wooshed past his head. She frowned, jaw slowly staring to drop. _'I... Missed... He didn't even blink...'_

Mephistos grin grew wider (if possible) and he took his hands from behind his back, revealing two perfectly molded snowballs in his hands.

An even number of snowballs, the two circled each other menacingly, daring the other to make the fist move. Inevitably it was Shura, due to her impatience, throwing a snowball aimed directly at his head, her other snowball close behind.

With cat (or demon) like reflexes, Mephisto dodged one of them, throwing one of his snowballs directly into the path of Shura's second. Said girls mouth dropped wide open, amazed at his snow skills.

"Hey! That's not fair!" She yelled, pointing at him accusingly.

Mephisto shrugged, giving her an indifferent look. "All's fair in love and war." (cookies for whoever understood the connection)

Now the only one with a snowball was Mephisto, and he was blocking her path to her stash. Shura stared him down, gaze switching from him to her snowdrift. She jumped forward, hoping to dodge the snowball and make it safely to her makeshift snowball storage.

Fortunately no snowball came, and she slid to her cover, about to grab as many snowballs as she could get. Her jaw dropped, finding them all smashed into oblivion.

_'You cruel man.'_

Looking up, she saw Mephisto standing there with a lone snowball in his hand. His unoccupied hand was held out to her and she took it, standing up.

Once she got up, he stuck his foot out, successfully tripping her. She heard him laugh, a warm presence in the cold morning air. On the snowy ground once again, she looked up to see him start walking away, dropping his snowball at his side.

"Well, this has been fun Shura, but I really must be-"

Her hand shot out and grabbed his boot, sending him facefirst in the snow with her.

"Umph." He grunted, face hitting snow.

"HA!"

She crawled up onto his back and sat there, reaching for the last snowball. Seeing her objective he flipped her over, successfully landing on top with her legs still around his waist. Mephisto looked down, their eyes meeting.

Her flaming red hair stood out among the white snow, shadowing her eyes as she happily looked back at him. Snowball guts powdered her hair, lightly dampening it. Her blue eyes clashed with her hair, but still fit together in a strange way. Her scarf was slightly ridden up, covering her plush lips and giving her a somewhat innocent look.

Mephisto laid his head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat beneath the layers of clothes.

"No matter how much I would love to stay right here. I must go, Rial is expecting me."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, snuggling with her for just a few more precious moments.

"You had better hurry your ass up then, Rial has a short temper." Shura murmured, enjoying the cuddle while she could.

Mephisto got up, leaving her laying there on the snowy ground. She felt the cold air touch her skin where his warm caress had been not moments earlier.

"Love you." She called.

"Love you too. Oh and Shura?"

She sat up, turning her head to look at his smirking face.

"Merry Christmas." He said, flicking the last remaining snowball in her face.

"Mother fucker!" She yelled, wiping remenants of snow from her eyes.

* * *

Ahhh! The fluff! It's... SMOTHERING ME!

Well there ya go, a random drabble that I wrote at 4:19 in the morning on a school night. I hope you're happy you basterds.

Rial is my oc, if you ask about him I will tell you, but right now all you really need to know is that he is a Paladin and has an insanely short temper.

Love peace and chicken grease, Jigsaw


End file.
